


the only color i see, you see too

by softlikethesunset



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Christmas, Multi, Soulmate AU, Thomas is a dork, glader slang™, minho flirts with teresa too much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27577388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softlikethesunset/pseuds/softlikethesunset
Summary: twins Thomas and Teresa go shopping one day, but they run into two boys that might just change their lives forever.Soulmate AU where you can only see one color until you say your soulmate's name for the first time.all rights to the characters go to James Dashner, and the colors (yellow and green) belong to the universe, which created them.
Relationships: Newt/Thomas (Maze Runner), Teresa Agnes/Minho (Maze Runner)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 115
Collections: Pieces of Newtmas





	the only color i see, you see too

“I still don’t get why we’re here.” Teresa sighed, pushing the door of the store open. 

“Because, Teresa.” Thomas, her twin brother, said as he picked up a basket from the rack. “ _It’s Christmas.”_

Teresa took the basket. “Yeah, tomorrow. I already finished my shopping, why haven’t you?”

“Hey, hey,” He pointed his finger at her as they headed to the back of the store. “Only for Aunt Ava. I have no idea what to get her.”

“Just get her what I get her every year.”

“And what do you get her?”

“Socks.”

“I’m not getting her socks. You only get away with it because she likes you.” Thomas protested.

“Figure it out yourself then.” Teresa tells him, studying some candles on a display.

“Frick you.” Her brother snapped, stalking away.

Teresa glanced around the store, her eyes landing on a bouquet of flowers.

She could only see the sunflower. It was the curse of yellow being your color.

She turned, the basket swinging aimlessly on her arm.

“Um, that shucking hurt.” A voice came from behind her.

Teresa twirled around and came face-to-face with a heavily muscled Asian kid. A blonde in a leather jacket stood next to him, observing one of the candles across the table.

If Teresa guessed right, she’d say the blonde’s jacket was brown, but she couldn’t tell the shade of the candles.

She could only figure out the hue of the other candles, one a rich gold and the other a pale yellow.

“Oh, I’m sorry.” She told the Asian kid, her face flushing.

He grinned. “S’no problem. ‘Sides, it gave me an excuse to talk to a pretty girl.”

“Ew.” The blonde said, placing the candle back down, his nose wrinkled. 

“That is perhaps the nastiest thing you’ve said all day, ya shank.” He added, a thick British accent coating his voice.

“Slim it, Newt.”

“Newt? Like the lizard?” Teresa asked, immediately regretting it.

“Yep, just like the lizard.” The muscled kid interjected. “And my name’s Minho, like...like…”

“Like the biggest bloody idiot shank to ever live?” Newt said, beaming.

“Shuck you.” Was Minho’s only response. He glared at the other boy, but his gaze shifted back to Teresa. “And your name?”

Teresa found herself enchanted with Minho’s eyes, despite not knowing the color of them. “My name?”

Minho laughed. “Yeah. What is it?”

“Oh. It’s Teresa, Teresa Agnes.”

A small smile stretched onto Minho’s features. “I like that name. Teresa.”

All of a sudden, he doubled over, and his eyes narrowed as he stood again.

Teresa and Newt exchanged worried glances, and Newt put a hand on Minho’s shaking shoulder. “Y’alright, mate?”

“The sky’s a really pretty blue.” Minho whispered, picking up a card from a nearby display that had clouds stamped across the front.

“No way.” Newt said, clearly very shocked.

“What? What is it?” Teresa asked, but she already knew the answer.

_He saw colors._

_Which meant he was her soulmate._

Minho’s face was pale. “Teresa?”

“Y-yes?’

“What’s the color?”

_The only color I see. Minho sees all the colors now._

“Y-yellow.”

“Shuck it. Yellow is- was my color, too.”

They both remained quiet for a few seconds before Newt piped up. “Well, this is awkward.”

“Tell me about it.” Thomas was standing there, a bunch of mugs crammed into his grasp.

“Oh, hey, Tom.” Teresa said, waving awkwardly. She didn’t know what to do.

 _Minho was her soulmate_.

Thomas grinned at Newt and Minho. “Hi. I’m Thomas, Teresa’s twin brother.”

“Tom, this is Newt,” Teresa paused, “and Minho.”

Colors sprouted throughout her vision, exploding like fireworks inside her view.

Thomas’s shirt was gray, the rug on the floor was red, and Minho’s hair was jet black.

“‘Resa, you good?” Thomas asked and she nearly cried, because her brother’s eyes were _hazel._

Teresa’s heart was pounding as Minho winked at her. “Never better.”

“Cool. Which mug do I pick for Aunt Ava?” Thomas balanced the crockery in his arms.

“The purple one.”

Thomas sighed, rolling his eyes. “‘Resa, come on. You know I can only see green.”

 _Her brother was an idiot_.

Newt leaned over to Thomas and whispered, “I think she’s tryna tell you somethin’, mate.”

Thomas’s eyes lit up, and he shouted, “OHMYGODTERESAYOUMETYOURSOULMATEOHMYGOD."

A bunch of storegoers turned to stare at them, but Thomas either didn’t notice or didn’t care.

“Yeah, I did.” Teresa said, beaming at Minho.

“That’s so awesome!” Thomas said. “Say, have you met yours?” He asked Newt.

 _There’s no way Thomas is flirting with a blonde stranger right now_.

“Nope.” Newt said, popping the p. “Just see some greens, that’s it.”

“No way, me too!”

A blush melted onto Newt’s expression. “What a coincidence.”

_Thomas is flirting with a blonde stranger right now._

Minho coughed.

“Teresa, you still haven’t told me which mug to get.” Thomas whined, and Newt stared at his sneakers, which Teresa noted were pink, just like the boy’s cheeks.

“What kind of tea does your aunt like?” Newt asked, raising his head to look at Thomas.

“I don’t really know-”

“Earl Grey.” Teresa cut in, and Newt nodded.

“Just buy her some o’ that. Pick a random mug, that part doesn’t matter that much.”

Thomas smiled a crooked smile at the blonde. “Thanks, Newt.” 

He started for the mug rack, but stopped halfway there.

A second later, a cup tumbled out of the boy’s grip, crashing to the floor and spilling violet shards everywhere.

Thomas spun, looking at Newt, and Teresa could hear the adoration in her brother’s voice as he addressed the Brit.

“That’s a shame. I really liked the purple one.”

**Author's Note:**

> i had too much fun writing this lmao
> 
> feel free to leave comments/kudos, they make me happy!!
> 
> thanks so much for reading <3


End file.
